


Person of Interest

by Minos_TT



Series: ON Paro [6]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT





	1. Chapter 1

山内徹不紧不慢地将冰块扔进老式酒杯，用调酒棒轻轻搅了几圈，随后倒入伏特加。修长白皙的手指从容地穿梭在各类调酒器间，与其说是在调酒，不如说是在跳舞。山内抬头环顾了一圈昏暗的酒吧，很快注意到角落的卡座中多了一个西装革履的中年男子。原特搜班成员，现隶属于未然犯罪调查组的精英警员不动声色地离开了吧台，对向自己投来疑问目光的调酒师同伴抱歉地笑笑，低声咕哝了一句：“咖啡利口酒用完了，我去仓库拿。”  
山内侧过身，安静而迅速地消失在仓库门内。他的脚步很轻，几乎没发出任何声音，但就算他踏正步，在嘈杂的酒吧内也不会引起任何注意，他之所以保持着轻手轻脚的习惯，可能还是受从前调查经历的影响。  
“山内君，没想到你这么适合穿燕尾服，果然帅哥就是不一样啊。”井泽略显轻浮的声音在耳边响起，山内仍旧无法习惯通过耳骨传到鼓膜的震动，痒痒的感觉让他忍不住摇了摇头。  
“古贺来了，还是坐在角落的卡座。”山内刻意忽略了井泽的调侃，尽管与后者相处的时间不长，但他已经掌握了对付井泽的方法，那就是忽视。  
“从吧台的摄像头可以看到。”南的声音在一阵键盘敲击声之后响了起来。  
“九点半，真是一分不差。”井泽说，似乎一点都不介意山内不理不睬的态度。  
“工作方面查得怎么样了？”山内问，小心翼翼地调整着角度，让仓库内的监控摄影头只能照到自己的背，他一边用手按着太阳穴，一边假装弯腰搜寻着什么。  
“那是小田切君负责的。”井泽回答，“小田切君~？”  
山内嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，堂堂搜查组领队，为什么所有句尾都往上飘呢？实在太轻浮了。  
“啊啊啊啊！为什么现在还不下班！”小田切的声音从话筒中传来，带着她一贯的、略显抓狂的语气。  
“山内君想知道古贺的工作调查进行得如何了。”井泽立刻把责任推得干干净净，好像强迫小田切加班的是山内一样。  
“问了他的专属秘书，古贺的风评不错，对下属也算亲切，虽然对工作要求很高，但一向对事不对人。”小田切深吸了口气，换上了平静的工作语调，“潜入了一周，可以说几乎没有收获。”  
“他有没有什么竞争对手呢？”山内问，“未犯系统把古贺幸一列为潜在犯罪对象总不会是空穴来风吧？”  
“哎呀，山内君，你终于承认未犯系统的权威性了吗？我太感动了！我相信东堂先生也会很欣慰的！南君，今天真是个值得干一杯的日子啊！”  
“我可不会再陪你喝了，你的酒品太差了。”南抱怨道。  
山内忍不住翻了个白眼，好吧，经过几次成功的案例，他承认自己最初对未然犯罪系统的怀疑已经消了大半，但这也不是什么值得小题大做的事吧。  
古贺幸一是未犯系统最新选出的潜在犯罪者，40岁，离异，与前妻育有一子一女，工业大学毕业后以研修生的身份进入某知名机械制造企业，此后一路晋升，如今已经是市场部的部长。从表面看，古贺只是个普通的中年人，虽婚姻失败，但他与前妻是和平分手，子女的抚养费每月都按时汇缴，每年有两次与子女见面的机会。未犯系统之所以将他选出，是因为古贺一周前曾向某海外账户转账5亿日元，然后又通过海外信托公司成立了两支信托基金，受益人分别为自己的一双儿女。同时，古贺又通过拍卖，购得了一把武士刀，而他本人从未显示过对武士文化或刀具的任何兴趣。明显的资产转移和凶器购入，看上去这个事业有成的中年男子打算下手杀人，并规划好了退路。  
经过初步分析，井泽将调查分为两个部分，潜在被害人的识别及杀人动机，考虑到古贺转移资产的数目很大，对其任职公司的调查显得尤为重要，信心满满的小田切首当其冲，成功潜入了秘书部。山内本来的任务是与田村搭档，负责跟踪古贺，掌握其生活规律，而井泽本人则坐镇‘资料科’，希望找出古贺想要谋杀的对象。那么，本该负责跟踪和监视的山内，为何会出现在高级风俗酒吧呢？  
古贺幸一是个工作狂，业余生活可以用枯燥和无聊来形容，唯一的娱乐活动，似乎就是定期出入这家位于新宿的酒吧。每周二、五、六，晚上九点半，古贺都会准时出现，在角落的卡座内落座，开一瓶红酒，默默啜饮。这家酒吧实行完全会员制，每周都会上演脱衣秀，客人们甚至可以要求独舞，酒吧深处专门有一排隔间供他们使用。烂醉的客人们在狭小的隔间内坐定，脱衣舞娘进入后，隔间门就会关闭。也许是为了吊偷窥者的胃口，隔间门并不高，能看见舞娘的肩膀，但却看不见坐着的客人，看得见吃不着的焦躁感让许多色鬼甘愿掏钱。古贺却显得与众不同，他从不要求独舞，有时就连陪酒女也不需要，只是独自一人喝闷酒，盯着舞池中晃动的肉体发呆。  
“总而言之，”山内略微抬高了声音，打断了井泽故作可怜的反驳，“古贺看上去没有在酒吧内树敌，我觉得他想加害的对象应该与工作有关。查查客户或同时入社的同期？”  
“知道啦，山内巡查部长。”小田切故意捏尖了嗓子，嗲嗲地说。  
山内正想反击，身后突然传来突兀的吱呀声，饶是身经百战的他都被吓得踉跄了一下。  
“有人来了。”山内飞快地说，放下了抵住太阳穴的手指。  
“这不是徹君么？”一个温和的嗓音说，语气充满惊讶，“真抱歉，我没打扰你吧？”  
山内深呼吸了几下，确保自己的表情万无一失，这才回过头去。  
“我只是来拿利口酒的，谈不上打扰。”山内回答，对那个不速之客微微一笑。  
“看来今天的营业额不错嘛。”那人说。  
闯入者是一个留着披肩卷发的女郎，她比山内矮一些，但由于穿着细高跟鞋，几乎能与他平视。女郎穿了一条紧身的皮质短裙，紫色的漆皮闪着光，与之相配的黑色渔网袜将她的腿衬托得又长又直。与暴露的下半身不同，女郎上身穿了件半透明的雪纺衫，没有任何遮蔽作用的布料让贴身的豹纹吊带一览无余，一条紫罗兰色的毛皮披肩搭在肩头，精致的锁骨线条若隐若现。她是这里新来的陪酒女，与山内是同一天入社的，两人因此搭上了话。  
“你怎么到这儿来了？”山内问，暗自庆幸自己听不到电话那头的声音，他可不想再经历一次井泽可怕的口哨声了。  
“刚送走一位客人，过来偷个懒。”女郎回答，夸张地叹了口气，“那大叔也太啰嗦了，谁想知道他的风流史啊。”  
山内伸手从高处的架子上拿下一瓶咖啡味的利口酒，既然与女郎说了准话，空手离开就太可疑了。  
“啊，咖啡味的利口酒。”女郎凑了过来，试图看清酒瓶上的酒标，“又是那个自称混血的大叔？”  
山内尴尬地点点头，对方自来熟的态度让他很不适应。山内虽有一副好皮囊，但冷冰冰的表情让局里的女警对他敬而远之，加上之前隶属特搜班，经常出外勤，让那些胆子大的女警也无从下手，因此他极度缺乏面对女性的经验。唯一与他相熟的女警是从前的上司樱木泉，山内对她有过爱慕之心，但刚萌芽的感情还没长大就夭折了。总之，山内不知该对女郎紧贴着自己的大腿作何反应。  
“徹君，你在发抖。”女郎说，她的声音比一般女孩要低，透着些沙沙的韵味，像是吸多了烟，但奇怪的是，山内从未见过她吸烟的样子。  
“哦，恩，抱歉，我该走了。”山内后退了一步，垂下眼，不敢直视对方，但往下看的角度却让女郎的长腿一览无余。  
女郎轻笑起来，像是察觉了山内的尴尬，她没有继续追问，而是双手摊开，无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
“当然当然，不打扰你的干活了。”她说，就算看不到她的表情，山内还是能想象出她灿烂的笑容。女郎有着可爱的长相，在陪酒女中十分罕见，尤其是那双圆圆的眼睛，眼角微微下垂，显得很是无辜，就算是假睫毛和夸张的金属色眼影也无法掩盖瞳孔的清澈。  
山内头也不抬地向门外走去，一只脚刚踏出门口，女郎再次叫住了他。  
“千万别把我偷懒的事告诉店长啊，徹君。”  
“放心吧，Hina。”山内扭过头，郑重地保证道，女郎合十在面前的双手开心地鼓起掌来，几颗参差不齐的虎牙在粉色的唇瓣间若隐若现。  
有那么一瞬间，山内竟觉得她可爱得过分。

=======================================================

“信酱，你最近心情很不错啊，有什么好事吗？”丸山在午休快结束时问。  
“嗯？”村上漫不经心地回了一句，没有从手机中抬起头来。  
“你看，现在不就是嘛，你都开始盯着手机傻笑了。”  
村上弹了弹舌头，不动还好，一动他便发现自己真的就像丸山形容的那样‘满脸傻笑’。村上尴尬地咳嗽一声，在Line的聊天界面里敲入最后一个颜文字，随后关上了显示屏。  
“横山巡查长？”丸山眯起的眼睛让他看上去像一只正在恶作剧的狸猫，有不少女警认为这个表情十分可爱，但在村上眼里只觉得烦。  
别误会，村上可不是个游手好闲的家伙，相反，过去两周他都在查某涉嫌组织卖淫的酒吧，表面上只是普通风月场所的酒吧涉嫌通过脱衣舞秀吸引嫖客，就村上目前掌握的信息来看，脱衣舞秀的确存在，但要指控组织卖淫，还缺乏决定性证据。村上并不着急，况且恰好与他同一天加入酒吧的徹君实在太过有趣，就算不为了查案，他也乐意在那儿多潜伏一段时间。  
村上不知道徹君的姓，甚至不确定徹是不是他的真实名字，但村上自己也用着Hina的假名，因此也不算吃亏。徹君是酒保，调得一手好酒，但待人接物总是冷冰冰的，上班时也从不偷酒喝，不像其他酒保，基本不到十点就已经醉醺醺的了。当然，这些不足以成为村上关注他的原因，要说村上为什么会对一个风俗酒吧的酒保感兴趣，还要归咎于徹君的长相。  
柔顺的黑发、白皙的皮肤、挺直的鼻梁，还有比一般人要厚的嘴唇，几乎与横山一模一样。尽管徹君的眉眼总是隐藏在厚重的刘海后，粉色的嘴唇总是微微抿着，像在刻意掩盖它们的特色，但要是说两人是双胞胎，村上可能都会相信。  
有这么一个同事，村上怎能忍住不接近对方呢？不过丸山那个八卦精可不需要知道这件事。  
“你有空关心我傻不傻笑，还不如想想这周的总结报告怎么写呢。”村上凶巴巴地数落道，他怎么好意思承认，自己正利用午休时间调戏潜入搜查酒吧内的同事呢？村上拨开眉心一缕恼人的碎发，新染成浅棕色的刘海乖巧地覆盖在额前，衬得那双极富特色的眼睛更亮了。  
“呃？”丸山愣了愣，“这周的总结不该轮到信酱你写吗？”  
“作为多管闲事的惩罚，我打算把这个任务交给你。”村上不慌不忙地说，说完还附赠一个假惺惺的微笑，可爱的虎牙怎么看怎么像恶魔的尖牙。  
“信酱~！饶了我吧！你明知道我最不会写总结了！”丸山立刻哭闹开了，英俊的五官硬是皱成一团，圆圆的苹果肌突出得更厉害了，看上去很是可笑，白白浪费了一张俊脸。  
村上大手一挥，表示这事没有商量的余地。开玩笑，以为他就擅长写那玩意儿吗？要知道为了逃避写总结，村上宁愿加班，对付油腻腻的秃头大叔也比绞尽脑汁写报告的好。  
丸山见装可怜没用，很快便收起了哭闹的表情。他整了整被弄乱的衬衫领口，打了个哈欠，看上去完全接受了自己被迫写报告的命运。与其与村上进行无谓的讨价还价，还不如早点认命，这是身为扫黄组第二张王牌的丸山从无数血泪史中总结出的真理。如此看来，也许他还挺擅长总结的。  
“信酱，那家酒吧查得如何了？”丸山主动换了个话题，很大一部分原因是结束了午休的组长正好推门进来，他认为现在是个极佳的谈工作的时机。  
“跟我们设想的一样，确实有脱衣舞秀和一对一服务，现在掌握的证据倒也足够出整改令了，不过……”村上顿了顿，有意无意地往组长的方向瞥了一眼，“那家酒吧的妈妈桑阔绰得不像话，也许背地里还在干其他坏事。”  
“比如？”丸山配合地继续问了下去。  
“也许与黑道有关，虽然那家酒吧所处的地区不属于任何黑道的管辖范围。”村上回答。  
“行了行了，别在我面前装模做样的了。”大腹便便的扫黄组组长打断了两人的对话，“不就是要延长潜入调查的时间么？你爱查到什么时候就查到什么时候好了。”  
“包在我身上，组长！”村上大声说，末了还装模做样地敬了个礼，换来组长一个毫不掩饰的白眼。  
“不过，信酱，你假装陪酒女潜入竟然到现在都没被发现，那家酒吧对员工的管理也太草率了吧。”丸山不无佩服地说。  
“你就不能说是我的变装太完美吗？”村上半开玩笑地反驳，随后又换上了若有所思的语气，“不过以一个打着风俗管理法擦边球经营的酒吧而言，他们的管理确实很松散，据我所知，室内的监控探头有一半都没有入网。”  
“是对自己太过自信？”  
“这是肯定的。”村上点点头，“问题就是，他们到底是自信警方查不到违法证据，还是根本不担心有人会去查？”  
丸山瞪大了眼，如果是后者，那酒吧的背景恐怕不止黑道那么简单。  
“总之，我会继续跟进的，要是情况不对，就下整改令。”村上正说着，手机突然震动了起来，已经暗下去的屏幕重新亮了起来，显示他收到了一条Line的新信息。  
‘今天还要加班？’  
那是横山发来的，为了不错过横山的信息，村上给他的Line加了特别关注，只有收到横山的信息才会弹窗提醒。  
‘今天不用，你也能按时结束？’  
村上回了一条，没有费心躲开丸山的视线。丸山饶有兴趣地眨眨眼，对八卦的兴趣让他的下巴愈加突出了。  
‘跑外勤，不用回局里。’  
这不明显是翘班嘛，村上想，嘴角的笑容却怎么也掩饰不住。  
‘晚餐想吃什么？’  
‘咖喱。’  
简直像个小孩子。村上不禁失笑，但却立刻开始回忆冰箱里还剩下什么。除了上次做土豆牛肉剩下的土豆和几只干巴巴的苹果，好像就什么也没有了。  
‘没有材料了，我下班后去买。’  
‘一起去吧，我去接你。’  
“很LoveLove嘛。”丸山忍不住调侃道。  
“怎么，羡慕还是嫉妒？”村上大大咧咧地把手机塞进裤袋，不客气地顶了回去，如果丸山认为自己会害羞，那后者就大错特错了。  
“唉，信酱，你都不会害羞么？哪怕是装装样子？”丸山戏剧性地叹了口气，“真没意思。我去档案科拿资料了。”  
村上懒洋洋地挥了挥手，与丸山的斗嘴又下一城并没让他表现得多兴奋，毕竟连赢一百次后，任何人都会失去兴趣。

=======================================================

“古贺幸一是同期中混得最好的，40岁就当上了部长，还是关键的市场部，背地里说他坏话的也不少。”小田切的声音通过耳骨电话传了过来，停顿的间隙还能听见背景中翻动文件的悉索声和打印机的哔哔声。  
“我与其中一个同期聊过，伊藤先生现在是起重机车间的负责人，他对古贺的评价是野心大，但本人的实力配得上他的野心。”田村很快接了一句。  
“田村桑，你到底是怎么跟那些鼻子长在眼睛上的家伙搭上话的？”小田切不可思议地问，与其说好奇，不如说是佩服。  
“洗手间可不分阶级。”田村煞有介事地回答，“人在解手时总是最放松的，能探听到的情报多得出乎你的意料。”  
“哦~~田村桑还是这么了不起。”井泽说，还是那副飘在半空不着地的语调。  
“哪里哪里，利用别人解手的时候套情报，太抱歉了。”  
“也就是说，古贺的成功虽招致了一些嫉妒，但他本人的实力还是得到了广泛认可。”山内忽略了田村的口头禅，而是自顾自地总结道。他正坐在副驾驶座，眼也不眨地盯着古贺公寓的入口，天还没完全暗下来，高级公寓所处的街道安静异常，只有偶尔买菜归来的主妇经过，对停在树荫下的银色轿车没有表现出丝毫兴趣。  
“可以这么说。我觉得古贺想加害的人并不是工作上的竞争对手。”小田切若有所思地加了一句，“因为没有人能威胁到他的地位。”  
山内不置可否地沉吟了一下，双手环胸蜷缩在驾驶座上的井泽不甘寂寞地自言自语起来：  
“说到底，未犯为什么会把古贺幸一列为危险人物呢？就因为他转移了资产？但这最多也就是经济犯罪吧？就算是拍卖得了武士刀，那种收藏用的刀具真的能当杀人凶器吗？”  
“井泽桑，我们接下来要怎么办？所有线索看起来都不足以定古贺的罪。”田村问，无论何时，这位上了年纪的巡查部长说话时总是带着特有的停顿，旁人听来可能会觉得他懦弱，但这正是他临危不乱的证据。  
“我倒有个疑问。”山内换了一个抵着太阳穴的角度，“古贺向海外账户转了5亿吧？他哪儿来这么多现金？加上那两只受益人为他儿女的信托基金，他的个人财产可能都快接近10亿了，就算是知名制造商的部长，也太多了吧。”  
“我早就追踪过古贺的个人资产了。”一直沉默的南开口道，他听上去有些无精打采，“他早年投资房产赚了钱，加上卖了老家的饮食店，有点结余也不奇怪。总之，他转移走的那笔钱看上去是清白的。”  
“我与山内君想得一样，这么大的资产不简单。”井泽发表了自己的意见，引来了南意料之中的抱怨，“南君，古贺是通过什么途径投资房产的？”  
“啊？什么途径？”  
“他是买了房产投资基金、股票、债券还是直接投了房产？”山内解释道，也许是他语气中的轻蔑意味太浓，南表示强烈抗议，但山内只回了一句简单的哼。  
“你知道查起来有多麻烦吗？！我只是个资料科的普通科员啊！”南气呼呼地说，山内还来不及回嘴，话筒里突然传来另一个声音，一个温温柔柔的男声。  
“南君？你在对谁说话呢？”男声问。  
“啊？什么？没有没有！我在自言自语呢哈哈哈哈哈。”南回答，山内无奈地捂住了脸，这家伙的伪装水平太烂了。  
“这样啊。”男声听上去没有被完全被说服，但却没有继续追问，“我是扫黄组的丸山，想找一份搜查报告，不知能不能麻烦您？”  
“当、当然了。什么时候的？”  
井泽与山内交换了一个眼神，前公安清了清嗓子，用他一贯故作轻松的口吻说：  
“不打扰你资料科的本职工作了，南君，古贺的房产投资情况就拜托你啦！”  
车厢回归了平静。监视是个耗精力的活儿，为了不错过监视对象的一举一动，有时连续几小时都不能动一下，狭小逼仄的车厢让人烦闷，由于潜入古贺常去的酒吧，山内已经连续好几天没能好好睡一觉了，现在周围一旦安静下来，睡意立刻席卷而上，纵然他有超强的自制力，也忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“山内君，酒吧那边有什么发现吗？”井泽假装没发现山内的哈欠，对此黑发警员庆幸地舒了口气。  
“古贺每次来，都是妈妈桑亲自作陪，其他工作人员对古贺的了解不深，暂时没打听到什么。”山内回答，“只不过，古贺看上去并不是个色鬼，频繁出入脱衣酒吧，也许他与妈妈桑的关系不止老板与客人那么简单。”  
“你是说，妈妈桑是古贺的情人？”  
“也许，或者与他庞大的私人资产有关。”  
井泽若有所思地点点头，尽管山内始终在对方面前有所保留，但他也不得不承认井泽办案很有一套。  
“古贺回来了。”井泽突然打破了沉默，山内反应迅速地支起高速相机，连续按下快门。  
古贺的黑色本田出现在街道尽头，典型的中产阶级座驾让人难以想象古贺的个人资产竟然高达10亿日元。轿车驶入地下停车场的入口，约十分钟后，古贺出现在了公寓入口处。中等身材的男子一身挺括的黑西服，就算在盛夏，也规规矩矩地穿了外套，可见他较真的性格。据未犯搜查组掌握的情报，古贺在不去酒吧的日子会按时回家，有时甚至拎着便利店购物袋，像个普通上班族那样独自小酌。  
“哟呵，倒是没有一点精英架子嘛。”井泽吹了个口哨，敲击了几下键盘，在笔记本电脑上调出古贺公寓内针孔摄像头的画面，只见古贺出现在厨房，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，咕嘟咕嘟喝了大半。  
“我去买晚餐。”山内说，在衬衫外面套了件防水运动服，“井泽桑还是要猪排三明治吗？”  
“嗯，拜托你啦，山内君。”  
山内走出轿车，古贺的公寓离警局不远，附近有不少大型超市和便利店。天色已经逐渐暗了下去，路灯亮了起来，昏黄的光线照亮了脚下凹凸不平的石子路。山内戴上连帽外套的兜帽，一路小跑着往最近的便利店赶，同时盘算着晚餐要怎么对付，是饭团还是面包？  
“……哎呀，你买得也太多了。”  
“吃不完就放着么，冰箱里又不是放不下。”  
“说得好听，你一出外勤就好几天不回家吃饭，最后还不是靠我解决。上次我连吃了一星期的奶汁炖菜，现在还想吐。”  
“Hina你真啰嗦。”  
闷头赶路的山内猛地一惊，他抬起头，只见两个穿着西服的青年男子分别提着好几个超市购物袋，迎面向自己走来。其中一个穿着深蓝色西服，衬衫领口松开了，露出一截白皙的脖颈；另一个比山内矮半个头，宽松西服虽普通但整洁，一丝不苟的皮带衬得他的腿又长又直。两人都没穿西服外套，衬衫的袖口捋到手肘，无论从哪个角度看，那都是两个实打实的男人。  
但他刚才确实听到了Hina这个称呼，山内脑海中立刻浮现出一头披肩卷发的酒吧女形象。  
山内停下脚步，侧过身让两人先走，略矮的那个对他感激地笑笑，蓬松的浅棕色刘海下是一双轮廓圆润的下垂眼，深深的双眼皮让它们显得又圆又大，更让山内吃惊的，是对方的微笑时唇边露出两颗虎牙尖儿。  
两人很快走远了，但山内还愣愣地站在那儿，刚才那双令人印象深刻的眼睛与自己认识的酒吧女Hina如出一辙，就连笑起来时的虎牙也一模一样，但对方明明是个男性。  
不不不，一定是没睡好才会想这些有的没的。山内摇摇头，再次迈开了步子。


	2. Chapter 2

2

“徹君，你看起来很没精神啊，没睡好？”Hina好不容易逮着空，躲到吧台喘口气，顺便讨杯饮料喝。  
“没有。”山内回答，给她倒了杯橙汁。寡言的青年穿了件对酒保而言过于保守的黑衬衫，反而将他裸露在外的脖颈和手腕衬得更白了，在幽暗的环境中微微泛青。  
“徹君真冷淡啊。”Hina说，平缓的语调听不出多少揶揄的意思，倒像在阐述一个客观事实。染成珍珠白的指甲轻轻敲击着杯沿，半融化的冰块随之发出清脆的撞击声。  
山内没有回答，一方面他不想给电话那头的家伙们八卦的借口，另一方面他也确实无话可说。Hina今天化了浅紫色的眼影，眼尾略略加深，将双眼皮衬得更深，暖色的瞳孔和冷调的紫色也十分相配，每次与之对视，山内总会不由自主地想起那天在便利店外遇见的青年。说来惭愧，虽然他不止一次告诉自己这不可能，但山内还是会有意无意经过那家离古贺公寓不远的便利店，暗暗希望能再次见到那个青年。可惜的是，一周以来，山内期待的偶遇并没出现，以至于他不禁怀疑那天的擦身而过可能只是自己太累而产生的臆想。  
“徹君在想什么？女朋友？”一股香甜的气味扑面而来，山内发现Hina正将手肘撑在吧台上，抬眼看向自己，又长又密的睫毛轻轻颤动着，一副好奇的模样。  
“没、没有。”山内吓得倒抽了口气，脚下踉跄了一步，脚跟撞到了吧台后的酒架，木架子剧烈摇晃了一下，酒瓶也随之震动起来。幸好背景乐足够吵，这么大的动静才没引起太多的注意。话虽如此，仍有不少离吧台较近的客人向他们投来好奇的目光，而客人们身边的陪酒女大多不肖地翻了个白眼。  
“徹君为什么反应那么大？该不会被我猜中了吧？”Hina丝毫不把陪酒女们充满恶意的眼神放在心上，反而凑得更近了，从这个角度，山内能看清她左边脸颊浅浅的痘印。  
“我没义务告诉你。”山内冷淡地说，希望自己发烫的脸颊能被幽暗的光线掩盖住，“不回去没关系吗？老板娘在对你招手呢。”  
Hina不耐烦地弹了弹舌，对一个卖笑的陪酒女而言，她的态度未免太过粗鲁，就连身为男性的山内都吃了一惊。  
“Hina！”  
“就来！”Hina喊道，仰头灌下剩余的橙汁，温度过低的液体划过牙龈，又酸又麻，疼得她嘶了一声，“我得干活去了，有空再聊啦，徹君！”  
山内目送她离开，披肩的卷发随着她的脚步上下跳动着，撩得人心痒痒的。直到纤瘦的身影消失在卡座中，山内仍旧没能移开视线。

“‘有空再聊啦，徹君~~’”井泽故意捏细的嗓音通过耳骨传进大脑，阴阳怪气的语调立刻让山内起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“‘徹君昨晚是不是没睡好？’”接下来是小田切，山内早就习惯了对方大大咧咧的态度，突然换上娇滴滴的语气，简直不能更违和。  
“‘要不要人家来安慰你呀？’”最后是南，不但语气学得一点都不像，甚至还凭空捏造了一句从未存在的对话，这就实在太过分了。  
“闭嘴，南。”山内不客气地说，冷淡的语气隔着电波听上去异常凶狠。  
“他们都在嘲笑你，为什么只针对我？！”南大声抱怨道，电话那头的井泽和小田切异口同声地窃笑起来。  
“因为只有你捏造了事实。”山内冷静地回答，趁其他人不注意，闪身躲进了储物间。  
“井泽桑！你说说他！对待兢兢业业的同事难道就是这种态度吗！？”  
“南君，我们还是说正事吧。”  
“田村桑你也要抛弃我吗？！”  
“啊，真对不起。”  
山内长长叹了口气，真不知这群家伙是关系好还是不好。  
“什么正事？”山内压着嗓子问，希望这个尴尬的话题快点结束。  
“是这样的，南君找到了古贺之前投资房地产的追踪文件。”井泽正色道，山内能听见南低声嘀咕了一句‘没错都是我的功劳’，前特搜班成员刻意忽略了对方。  
“怎么了？有可疑？”  
“古贺幸一的老家在三重，从上一代开始经营饮食店，不怎么赚钱，刚好能养家糊口罢了。作为家中独子，古贺凭个人努力考上了东京的大学，还娶了个东京出身的妻子，二十岁之后就没回过老家了。他的父母在他刚结婚没多久就去世了，饮食店也关了门，直到五年前被古贺卖给了一家房地产开发商。”  
山内在一只木制的葡萄酒箱上坐下，看样子，这场对话不会马上结束。  
“卖了饮食店的结余，被古贺用来购买房地产信托基金，那支基金收益很好，每年分红能有30%，他的资产就是这么来的。”  
“听上去没什么特别的嘛。”山内说。  
“精彩的还在下面呢。我自己查了房地产信托基金的管理人，那是一家注册在开曼群岛的投资公司，旗下只成立过一支信托基金，就是古贺买的那支。”南迅速敲击了几下键盘，“顺着资金流向继续查下去的话，那家投资公司从国内某家房地产开发商那里收购了一块土地，猜猜是哪儿？”  
山内心中一动，联系之前收集的有关古贺的情报，问题的答案已经呼之欲出了。  
“古贺老家的饮食店？”  
“BINGO！哎呀，不愧是前特搜班，脑筋就是转得快。”井泽接过了话头，“也就是说，古贺用卖地的收入购买了信托基金，从中获取分红，而分红的来源就是被卖出那块土地。”  
“这样的话，不就等于资金空转了吗？”尽管听不惯井泽轻浮的语气，但现在不是考虑这些的时候，山内第一次觉得这两周的调查可能有了重大突破。  
“不仅是空转，还越转越大，古贺从基金中获取的分红早就超过原始投资额了，但他并没使用那笔钱，而是每年定期将其以个人名义汇往海外。”  
“那么大额的资金转移，为什么之前没有引起注意？”山内很快发现了不对劲之处，就算不被未犯发现，频繁的境外汇款应该也会引起金融监管的注意才对。  
“每次转账的金额都在1000美金以下。”井泽回答。  
“原来如此，怪不得一直没被发现。”田村插了进来，小田切条件反射地问了句为什么，田村极有耐心地说了下去，“1000美金以下的小额转账不会触发银行的监管警报。”  
“我有一个很不得了的假设……”南的话还没说完，就被山内不客气地打断了：  
“古贺在帮人洗钱？”  
“山内君——！这是我的台词！哎呦！”南戏剧性地抱怨道，山内听到一声闷响，随后便响起了小田切的冷哼和南的喊痛声。  
“古贺的转账记录确实有洗钱的嫌疑，但他转账的账户在海外，我们无从得知账户持有人的详细信息。”井泽有些伤脑筋地啧了啧嘴，“但如果古贺真的在帮人洗钱，他有可能为了独吞资产而动杀念，或许出现了什么分赃不均的情况。”  
“可以从那家基金管理人和房地产公司入手。”山内建议道，虽然他认为凭井泽的办案能力，肯定早就想到了这一手。  
“哦，真不愧是前特搜，抓漏洞的能力一流。”井泽半欣赏半开玩笑地说。  
“我得走了，离开太久会惹人怀疑。”山内说完，放下了撑在额头上的手， 起身准备离开。  
“……急着去见可爱的Hina酱嘛？”电话切断的前一刻，山内隐约听到了这句酸溜溜的揶揄，面无表情的俊脸立刻摆出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，他抬头对上自己安装的针孔摄像头，随后慢吞吞地举起右手，竖起一根鄙视的中指。

======================================================

“忍姐，古贺先生来了。”门口接待的侍者凑在老板娘耳边说，村上认为他得好好学学什么叫掩饰，因为自己完全能从对方嘴唇的蠕动猜出他说话的内容。  
“带他去惯常的卡座，我马上就来。”酒吧老板八木忍吩咐道，即使在闷热的夏天，她仍旧规矩地穿着和服，青色薄纱上缀满了模仿水波纹样的金线，一直垂到下摆。  
村上微微偏过头，正好对上古贺的视线。西装革履的古贺不是一般的常客，这点他潜入的第一天就注意到了。八木老板娘总是亲自接待对方，两人会在角落的卡座里小酌片刻，没人知道他们聊了些什么，而古贺总是会在午夜前离开，从不留下欣赏午夜后的脱衣舞秀，这对一个每周三天光临脱衣舞酒吧的人而言显得很不寻常。  
“真抱歉，我得去招呼一个熟客。”八木忍对村上身边的客人说，微皱的眉心显得楚楚可怜，但村上却从她的话里听出了一丝不容置疑，“接下来就让Hina陪您吧。”  
“什么人比我还重要啊？”喝得烂醉的中年人在沙发上扭动了一下，褐色的脸颊涨得通红，豆粒大小的眼睛已经完全睁不开了，只能盲目地挥着手，却连老板娘的和服衣袖都没抓到。  
“怎么，您不愿意我作陪吗？亏您今天还特地指名了呢。”村上戏剧性地说，向八木使了个眼色，同时一把捉住中年人的手腕，掐住最没防备的内侧，用力捏了几下，后者立刻闷哼一声，但软绵绵的四肢无力反抗，只能任由村上牵着鼻子走。  
八木对村上感激地笑笑，趁机离开了卡座。待八木走远了，村上才收起满面堆笑的表情，用手肘狠狠敲击了摊在自己身上的中年人的后颈。  
“大叔，有空花钱看脱衣秀，还不如找家医院治治你的不举。”村上恶毒地说，弹了弹失去意识的中年人的股间，软绵绵的触感可不止是酒精的影响那么简单。  
解决了缠人的大叔，村上终于能毫无顾忌地观察酒吧的情况了。从他所在的私人卡座向外看去，能看清入口和大部分舞池，是个极佳的观察点。酒吧老板娘八木忍不是个好惹的角色，当然，红灯区的老板都不是软柿子，但能逃过扫黄组的搜查，并且将脱衣舞酒吧经营得如此有声有色，八木一定有非常人的手段。又或者，她有不得了的后台。  
村上撑起下巴，从他的角度，正好能看见古贺与八木所在的卡座。古贺身材高大，而八木也有着超过女性平均水平的身高，因此村上能看清两人相距不远的脑袋。两人始终保持着合乎社交礼仪的距离，偶尔八木会凑过去帮古贺斟酒，有几次古贺也会主动凑到八木耳边说些悄悄话，但以村上专业的眼光来看，两人并不是“那种关系”。  
这就十分值得深思了。古贺并非八木的情人，也从未在酒吧内一掷千金，相反，他向来只喝价格适中的日本酒，喝的量也不多，即使从陪客的角度，也不值得八木亲自接待。那么，八木为什么会对古贺另眼相待呢？  
村上立刻想到了八木平时挥霍的态度。酒吧的利润固然不少，但还不至于养得起五辆跑车的地步。前不久，八木又全款购买了最新的纯电动概念车，这么多的钱从何而来？难道来历可疑的巨款与古贺有关？  
想到这里，村上不禁心中一动，古贺和八木不是情人，那会不会是同伙？这家脱衣舞酒吧除了表面的风俗经营，是不是还有见不得人的副业？所谓的副业会不会与八木毫不防备警方的搜查有关？  
村上越想越觉得有道理，如果古贺真的是八木的同伙，那么一切不对劲的线索就都说得通了。村上将鬓角的一缕卷发拨到耳后，接近真相的兴奋让他口干舌燥，心跳也不禁加快起来，正是这异于常人的好奇心，总是将他置于危险的境地，横山曾抱怨过无数遍，“Hina的好奇心真要人命”。  
横山说这话时，英挺的眉毛纠了起来，红润的嘴唇抿成一条线，细长的黑眼睛眯得更细了，英俊的五官皱成一团，几乎可以用苦大仇深来形容。村上记得自己讨好地亲吻了对方，像千酱撒娇时那样，用舌尖舔了舔横山的嘴角，最后这个亲吻演变成了唇舌的纠缠，村上不得不用力捶打横山的肩，才能争取到一些喘息的机会。关于村上好奇心的对话就在令人害羞的唾液声中结束了，这正中了村上的下怀，毕竟他可控制不了自己探寻真相的欲望。  
“先生们，久等了！又到了大家最期待的Show Time！今天的主题是天使与恶魔，无论您偏好纯洁无垢的天使，还是魅惑诱人的恶魔，相信都能在接下来的一个小时里找到自己的真命天女。先生们，今天的表演将在五分钟后开始，请耐心等待！”  
舞池的灯光完全暗了下去，一束孤零零的聚光灯投射在披着亮片长袍的主持人身上，酒吧内响起此起彼伏的口哨声，掺杂着几句下流话，村上这才发现时间已经过了午夜。  
就着幽暗的光线，村上看到古贺站了起来，在八木的陪伴下往出口走去。现在摆在他面前的有两个选项，继续留在酒吧内，还是跟着古贺离开。村上思考了两秒，最终还是决定跟踪古贺，希望能收集到关于巨款的线索。下定决心后，村上立刻采取了行动，先是手脚麻利地解开身边呼呼大睡的大叔的裤带，将湿腻腻的内裤拉下一半，露出皱巴巴的那话儿，随后把解下的裤带扔在卡座外也能见到的地方，这样无论谁经过，都会以为卡座里正在上演一场活春宫，没人会傻到特地去打扰。随后，村上脱下高跟鞋，蹑手蹑脚地滑出卡座，用墙面的阴影作掩护，无声地向古贺的方向走去。

======================================================

“接下来的事就拜托您了。”八木为古贺穿上西服外套，将公文包递给对方，随后深深鞠了一躬。  
“嗯。”古贺简短地点了点头，他微皱着眉，油光水滑的背头配上严肃的表情，看上去很是可怖。  
“事成之后，我们可得好好喝上一杯。”八木笑吟吟地说，裸粉色的嘴唇弯成一个微妙的弧度。  
“这不是每次都在喝嘛。”古贺回答，轻轻嗤笑了一声，好像八木刚才说了个无聊的笑话。绷得紧紧的面部线条好歹放松了些，但时不时跳动的眼角仍旧显得很不自然。  
“我请您喝好的。”八木推开门，回头对古贺微微一笑，示意后者先出去。尽管上了些年纪，但八木还是风韵犹存，尤其眯起眼睛微笑的时候，丹凤眼弯得恰到好处，礼貌中透出些隐约的邀请，大多数人都无法拒绝这个眼神，就连村上，也不得不承认八木对吊客人的胃口十分在行。  
“再说吧，我可能没时间。”古贺说，丝毫不为八木的态度所动。西装革履的中年人大步流星地往门外走去，经过八木身边时也没有抬头看一眼对方，一点都看不出留恋的样子。  
待古贺的身影消失在电梯间，八木才直起身，刚才的笑容已经不见了，取而代之的是轻蔑的表情。她不紧不慢地理了理和服衣袖，这才退回了酒吧内。  
村上迅速跟了上去，他没有坐电梯，而是顺着救生梯往下走去。他赤着脚，膝上十五厘米的裙摆正好勒住大腿根，让他无法迈出太大的步子，但起码比拖地长裙要好些。酒吧位于三楼，村上脚步快些，走出救生出口时，正好看到古贺沿着酒吧门口的大路往左边走去。  
“古贺离开了酒吧，与往常的时间一样。”山内边抵着太阳穴边说，古贺习惯走到红灯区外打车，可能是为了不暴露自己频繁出入红灯区的事实吧。山内与古贺保持着五米的距离，亦步亦趋地跟踪着对方。  
“我们在红灯区外的打车点，田村桑已经到古贺公寓楼下了，他上车后你就能下班啦，山内君。”井泽说，山内假装没有听见对方话中的幸灾乐祸。  
“古贺已经来到大路了，离你们还有两分钟的路程。”山内平静地说，监视开始两周以来，古贺从未打破过自己的常规日程，一般情况下，这会让监视工作轻松不少，但对未犯而言，这可不是什么好消息。古贺到底想杀谁，又会在什么时候下手？  
“哎呀，这位小姐，这是怎么了？连鞋也没穿？要不要我们送你回家呀？哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“谢谢你们的好意，但不用了。”  
“别害羞嘛，一起去喝一杯怎么样？”  
“抱歉，我在赶时间。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这个穿得那么放荡的小妞儿还挺矜持！”  
以上对话飘入了山内的耳朵，在红灯区随处可见的搭讪场景，就算是正义感比一般人强的山内，听得多了也便提不起劲再去多管闲事，说到底，真正需要英雄救美的家伙一开始就不会出现在红灯区。  
“来吧，小姐，我相信我们会相处得很好的。”  
“再不让开我就不客气了。”  
“哟！还挺辣！哥喜欢哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
尽管理智告诉他现在不是多管闲事的时候，但山内仍旧控制不住地往声音的来源跑去。  
“古贺离打车点只有不到50米了。”山内低声说，耳骨电话内传来井泽肯定的回答，“我挂了，剩下的就交给你们了。”  
山内断开了通话，在一条又窄又暗的巷口停下了，刚才的对话就是从这儿传来的，他看见几个小混混打扮的青年人将一个棕色卷发的女子推进了幽暗的巷子。  
“喂！那边的！干什么呢！”山内喊道，巷子里有一瞬间的寂静，随后便响起了衣物互相摩擦发出的悉索声，偶尔还能听见一两声压抑的闷哼。  
山内咬了咬嘴唇，要说他为什么会在监视工作中开小差而到这儿来干英雄救美的事，是因为刚才对话中被搭讪的女孩有着略显沙哑的嗓音，加上平缓的语调，实在太像Hina。熟人遇上麻烦与陌生人又是不同，山内自认为还没冷血到见死不救的地步。没错，他总不能眼睁睁看着同事被搭讪吧（还很有可能被带走）。  
没人回答，山内又喊了一遍，悉索声非但没停，反而愈演愈烈，前特搜班警员深吸了口气，看来今天不出手是搞不定了。  
山内闭上眼，先让自己适应黑暗，随后毫不犹豫地向巷子里跑去。这是一条死路，巷子另一头是一堵高墙，小混混们将Hina推进这里，明显是为了不让她逃跑。山内向声音的来源跑去，几个纠缠在一起的人影很快映入眼帘。  
“Hina……？”  
山内猛地停了下来，差点被横在巷子中央的身体绊倒。出乎他的意料，倒下的并不是Hina，而是其中一个混混，从对方手臂的纹身和硕大的耳钉可以看出来。除了这个失去意识的倒霉蛋，还有两个捂着眼睛在地上打滚的青年，而不远处的墙边，一个将头发染成彩虹色的青年正被穿短裙的女孩压在墙上，一条纤细有力的大腿紧紧缠着青年的脖子，赤裸的脚背绷直着，光看都觉得疼，而事实也正是如此，山内分明听到了青年窒息时的嘶嘶声。  
“都说了我在赶时间了。”等青年完全失去了意识，女孩才解开双腿，山内发现她的短裙已经滑到了大腿根，又细又直的双腿一览无余，一道强光从巷口略过，照亮了她优美的肌肉线条，以及双腿间的突起。等等，突起？  
“Hina？”山内又叫了一声，这次成功引起了对方的注意。  
“诶？徹君？”Hina这才发现山内的存在，“你、你怎么会在这儿？”  
这正是我想问的，山内想，抬头对上了Hina的视线。不抬头还好，一抬头他就吓了一大跳。熟悉的披肩卷发不见了，取而代之的是一头湿漉漉的棕色短发，剪得很短的鬓角看上去干净而利落，一缕被汗水浸湿的刘海黏在额头上，衬得那双因惊讶而瞪大的眼睛更圆了。  
“我听到你被搭讪，所以……”山内顿了顿，搜肠刮肚地试图找出合适的措辞，“不过我猜你不需要我的帮助了。”  
Hina尴尬地笑笑，虎牙在浅粉色的嘴唇间若隐若现。  
“哪儿的话呀，没想到徹君这么关心我。”Hina，不，应该称其为村上，半开玩笑地说，“让你看到了不愉快的画面，真对不起啊。”  
“你指的是你男扮女装的事实？”山内话一出口就后悔了，他的语气似乎太严厉了，听上去像在指责对方，但天知道，此刻山内更关心对方赤脚踩在坑坑洼洼的地面上疼不疼。  
村上叹了口气，嘟囔了一句‘我就知道’。  
“总之，这里实在不是说话的地方。”村上说，“不介意的话，我们还是换个地方吧，我家离这儿不远，也许徹君愿意来喝杯咖啡？”  
山内条件反射地皱起眉，刚想拒绝，谁知天空却突然飘起了雨，愈演愈烈的雨点生生将他的话打断了。  
“好啦，别那副男女授受不亲的表情，只不过是去另一个大叔的家，怕什么嘛。再说了，我可不想在这儿淋雨。”村上说，索性把碍事的短裙脱下，从其中一个倒下的混混身上扒下一件衬衫，围在腰间。  
山内长长叹了口气，事到如今，只能恭敬不如从命了。  
“哦，对了，继续叫我Hina也可以的，反正这是我的昵称。”村上似乎看穿了山内的心思，善解人意地开口道。  
山内想问他为什么能轻易看穿自己心中所想，特搜班的警员有那么容易被看穿吗？  
“别放在心上，这算是我的特技啦。”村上拍了拍山内的肩，带头往巷子外走去。  
好歹穿双鞋吧，山内差点就将这句话说出口了。


	3. Chapter 3

3

村上对着镜子，用棉棒抹去斑驳的眼影，然后低下头，往脸上泼了些温水。他已经脱下了脏兮兮的背心和丝袜，想到山内还在等在客厅里，他没有穿那套被当做睡衣的运动服，而是换上了干净的T恤和牛仔裤。他的头发完全被汗水浸湿了，村上只好将它们全部拨到脑后，由于缺乏睡眠，他的眉心出现了几个粉色的小突起，村上一直用刘海将它们隐藏起来，但如今那几颗恼人的痘痘一览无余，在浴室的白光下显得愈发明显。  
村上叹了口气，随便吧，反正他又不会在白天见到徹君。  
“抱歉，让你久等了，徹君。”村上经过厨房，给自己倒了杯热气腾腾的咖啡。这么晚了还喝咖啡，被横山知道一定又要生气，幸好横山今晚留在局里加班赶报告，再说了，他是为了招待客人嘛，村上给自己找了个借口，随后便心安理得地啜饮起散发着香气的苦涩液体来。  
山内局促地坐在沙发的一端，情侣沙发很软，无论他怎么挺直背脊，总会不受控制地往下陷。山内自诩不是个害羞的人，但一进入村上的公寓，他就没来由地紧张起来，自己就像个不受欢迎的入侵者，这实在不应该，要知道他在樱木前辈面前都没这么紧张过。  
“呃，虽然这么问有点奇怪，但方便告诉我你的真名吗？”山内咽了咽口水，有些犹豫地开口了。  
“事到如今，徹君反而觉得Hina这个名字叫不出口了？”村上挑起一根眉毛，半开玩笑地说。  
“我只是觉得……”山内说到一半就停住了，‘我们还没熟到互相叫昵称的地步’，这话他要怎么说出口呢？  
“我开玩笑的。”村上对他友好地笑笑，“敝姓村上，叫我村上就行了。”  
山内长舒了口气，村上君，这称呼听上去正常多了。  
“村上君一直男扮女装在酒吧工作吗？”山内问，从刚才开始，他已经将村上打量了好几遍，后者一身利落的T恤配牛仔裤打扮，卸了妆的脸棱角十足，嘴唇周围还泛着青，怎么看都是一个如假包换的大老爷们，自己到底是怎么会以为对方是个可爱的姑娘的？  
“那倒没有。”村上干脆地否认道，伸手将一根黏在眼角的假睫毛拂去，“这次算是特殊情况吧。”  
应该是那双眼睛的缘故，山内想。村上有一双杏仁状的圆眼睛，双眼皮很深，将巧克力色的瞳孔衬托得很亮，下垂的眼角显得很是无辜，精致的眉眼丝毫不输女孩，因此他才会被对方的女装扮相骗住吧。  
“那村上君今天怎么会出现在那里？还不到你的下班时间吧？”山内又问，他能从村上暧昧的回答中听出对方并不想详述何为‘特殊情况’，考虑到他自己也有难言之隐，山内决定换个提问的话题。  
“这句话我可以一字不改地丢回给你。”村上说，盘腿在地毯上坐定，意有所指地瞥了山内一眼。  
“我也有特殊情况。”山内移开了视线，再被那无辜的眼神瞪下去，他可能会把未犯调查的真相和盘托出。  
“跟踪古贺先生？”  
山内手上一滑，差点把马克杯摔了。凭着特搜班练就的反射神经，才让村上的地毯免去了灭顶之灾。  
“果然如此。”与山内的狼狈样相反，村上倒是一副不慌不忙的样子，“你每周二、五、六上班，正好是古贺先生光临的日子。从吧台能将古贺先生的卡座看得一清二楚，徹君虽然调得一手好酒，但却不像是做惯酒保的样子，我猜你是为了监视古贺先生才入的职吧？”  
山内被堵得没了话，他自认为自己的伪装天衣无缝，以往的潜入搜查经验也证实了他的自信，没想到却被村上看穿了。  
“啊，别担心，你的伪装很完美，我只不过比别人多长了个心眼罢了。”村上安抚似地说，可惜却没起到多少作用。  
恐怕不止一个心眼吧，山内默默吐槽道。  
“徹君的秘密在我这儿很安全。”村上见山内始终不说话，便继续说了下去，“我保证不会碍你的事。”  
“你猜得没错，我确实在跟踪古贺幸一。”山内思考了一会儿，事已至此，隐瞒已经毫无意义，索性大方承认，只要不告诉村上自己的真实身份，承认监视古贺这件事本身并无不妥。  
村上嗯了一声，两道精致的眉毛戏剧化地抬了抬。  
“但今天村上君会出现在那里，恐怕也不是偶遇吧？”这才是山内最想知道的答案，村上男扮女装的目的是什么？他异于常人的观察力又从何而来？最重要的，村上到底是敌是友？  
“我是跟着古贺先生一起出去的，想看看让忍姐如此另眼相待的客人到底有什么特别。”村上说，这并不是一句谎话，只不过他没把自己怀疑古贺与八木来历不明的巨款有关告诉山内罢了。技术上讲，这可不算撒谎。  
山内舒了口气，看样子，村上虽知道自己在监视古贺，但对耳骨电话和酒吧内的针孔摄像头似乎一无所知，山内警员的身份也并未暴露。  
“古贺为什么会成为八木的座上客我是不知道，但他是个生活规律到无聊的中年人，这点我可以向你保证。”山内说，希望村上的好奇心能就此满足，不再对古贺感兴趣。  
“看来徹君的监视工作进行得很顺利嘛。”村上仰头喝完了咖啡，随着温度的降低，咖啡的香气已经消散殆尽，冷冰冰的液体一入口，他就嫌弃地皱起了眉。  
“村上君，刚才你的保证是算数的吧？”山内正色道，放下马克杯，双手交叠着搁在大腿上，严肃的表情告诉村上这个与横山有九分相像的青年没在开玩笑。  
“当然了，就像我说的，我不会碍徹君的事。”村上一字一顿地回答，“无论你监视古贺的目的是什么。”  
“反正不是坏事。”  
村上噗嗤一下笑出了声，山内说话的语气，就好像自己会在意对方是不是正义的伙伴似的。不好意思，村上可没这么天真。  
“要再来点咖啡吗，徹君？”村上换了个轻松的话题，山内绷紧的肩部线条明显放松了，不知是山内太容易被看穿，还是村上揣摩人心的功夫太高超，身为精英搜查员的山内在村上面前竟毫无秘密可言。  
“不用了，我这就走了。”山内放下空了的马克杯，站了起来，“这个我会洗完再还给你。”  
山内的外套被突如其来的大雨打湿，说来也巧，他一惯穿的那件防水运动服这天正好没干，山内只好拿出另一件棉外套，那还是他警校时间的旧衣服，肩膀处嫌窄了些，但还能勉强凑合。不幸的是，这件刚出场没多久的外套被雨水浇了个透，彻底寿终正寝了。村上好心地借了他一身干净衣服，让山内不至于浑身发抖地回家。村上比山内矮半个头，身材也瘦了一圈，但山内穿着的这件没有任何花纹的黑卫衣却正合了自己的身材，比那件报废的棉外套还合身。  
“没事的，反正我也不急着穿。”村上客气地说，跟着山内来到玄关。他当然不着急，这件黑卫衣是横山的，后者短时间内也不会想着穿，但山内可没必要知道这些。  
“洗完我会送到酒吧去的。”山内穿上运动鞋，转过身来向村上礼貌地鞠了一躬，“你明天上班的吧？”  
“不用特地送来，徹君上班时再拿来就行啦。”村上伸手打开了头顶的照明开关，伸直的手臂不可避免地略过了山内的脸颊，裸露在外的皮肤很烫，与山内冰冷而湿腻的皮肤形成了鲜明对比。  
“今天多谢了，村上君。”  
“该是我谢谢你才对。”村上笑得灿烂，此时的他怎么也不会想到，下一次见到山内竟会是在那样的出人意料的情况下。

=======================================================

“横山前辈，你知道资料科的新科长井泽警部补么？”藤堂突然说，偌大的搜查一课办公室只有她与横山两人，后者正埋首于一篇被打回来的内审报告，被藤堂冷不丁的话吓了一跳。  
“哈？”横山不耐烦地说，该死，他真不该揍那个强奸犯的，贪图一时痛快的代价就是与内审部的混蛋们周旋。  
“井泽警部补，听说之前是公安的。”藤堂耐心地解释道，敲打键盘的速度一点都没慢下来。  
“那可是整个警局的八卦对象，不想知道都不行。”横山回答，将刚刚打完的一行字删去，‘对未成年下手的犯人需要法律以外的惩罚’，这句话听上去可不太妙。  
“前辈也对八卦感兴趣？”  
横山冷笑一声，他可是跟警局里数一数二的八卦来源同居着呢，藤堂明知故问，怕是没安好心。  
“一个公安出身的精英，却被分配到资料科，不知道会作何感想。”藤堂边伸懒腰边说，她刚敲完一段，终于能停下来喘口气了。  
“那家伙的案底厚着呢，能不被开除警籍已经不错了。”横山想了想，‘为了解救未成年人质，不得已才对犯人采取了强制措施’，这看上去就好多了。  
“好像还涉及到擅自射杀嫌疑人。”藤堂凑过来，毫不掩饰地看向横山的电脑屏幕，“跟他比起来，只是把犯人揍一顿的前辈简直称得上人畜无害。”  
“喂，你这家伙！”横山凶狠地瞪了藤堂一眼，但后者非但没被吓到，反而凑得更近了。  
“‘当时的行动符合以人质安全为第一的规章制度，并在事后得到了厚田组长的认可’。”藤堂把横山写下的内容大声读了出来，“前辈，你写内审报告的功力越来越好了。”  
“呵呵，多谢夸奖。”横山酸溜溜地说。他不擅长说谎，即使在内审报告中也是如此，好几次都是村上帮的忙，后者巧妙的措辞如教科书般展示了何为‘在不说谎的情况下隐瞒部分事实’。看得多了，横山自然也学会了一招半式。  
“啊，对了，前辈，这次的嫌疑人有杀人未遂的前科，组长说要在报告后附上之前的逮捕记录。”藤堂像是没有听出横山语气中的讽刺那样，俏丽的脸蛋仍旧面无表情，“十年前的逮捕记录没有入网，可能要麻烦您去资料科找了。”  
“……所以你才突然提什么井泽？”  
“只是找个聊天的话题嘛。”  
“以后少跟扫黄组的丸山一起吃饭，你快变得跟他一样恶趣味了。”横山猛地站了起来，将椅背上的西服外套甩到肩上，大步流星地往外走去。  
“前辈，还没到五点呢，你这是去哪儿？”  
“去资料科找逮捕记录。”横山头也不回地说，“哦对了，重写的报告我已经发给严叔了，记得通知他一声。”  
“前辈，你这样算不算旷工？”  
横山没有回答，而是挥了挥手，做了个‘拜拜’的手势。开什么玩笑，他可不想继续陪藤堂八卦了。

“井泽桑，古贺拍卖的武士刀已经签收了。”南点击了几下鼠标，屏幕中央跳出一个追踪窗口，“负责国内运输的是日本邮政，是收货人本人签的名。”  
“看得到收货地址吗？”井泽问，长时间保持同一个姿势让他腰酸背痛，脖子都差点扭不过来。  
“拜托，我又不是黑客。”南习惯性地抱怨道，随后又叹了口气，“看不到具体的，但收货地址在港区，与古贺的公寓地址一致。”  
“如果未犯系统的判断正确，武士刀很可能是古贺的作案工具。”井泽说，“看来离他下手的日子不远了。”  
“我们还是不知道他要杀的对象吧？”  
“倒也不是完全没有眉目。”井泽沉吟了一下，拨通了田村的电话，“田村桑，投资公司的情况怎么样？”  
“一直没来得及回复，真对不起。”田村的声音响了起来，“我以投资人的身份与他们接触，接待小姐告诉我他们没有适合我的基金。”  
“那家公司看上去合不合规？”  
“表面上看起来没问题，但安保严格得过分了，进入办公室竟然要过金属检测门。”就连见多识广的田村都这么说，看来那家投资公司确实有不对经之处，“而且我没看错的话，楼下的保安可是纹着花臂的。”  
井泽与南对视一眼，两人都清楚纹身代表着什么。  
“田村桑，收集不到更多情报的话就收工吧。我会拜托东堂警部调查一下那家公司与黑道的关联。”井泽说，如果涉及到黑道洗钱，凭田村的假身份恐怕也查不到什么，再待下去只会引火上身。  
横山走进资料科时，井泽刚好结束与田村的通话。资料科位于走廊尽头一个不起眼的角落，与之相邻的办公室都空置着，将资料科与其他部门隔开，横山不得不转好几个弯，跨过无数堆文件，才终于来到了那间如堡垒般的办公室。  
“我是搜查一课的横山。”横山说，“想找一份十年前的逮捕记录。”  
“又是搜一那群难伺候的家伙……”南低声抱怨了一句，敲了敲酸疼的肩膀，但就是不看横山。  
“南君，你不是资料科的王牌嘛？”井泽幸灾乐祸地说，堂堂警部补此刻看上去就像一个恶作剧的孩子，“别让横山君等急了。”  
“你还是资料科的科长呢！”南不甘示弱地反击道，但就跟任何时候一样，他向来只能逞嘴上的威风，略显瘦弱的资料科警员不耐烦地转向横山，“呃，横山君，对吧？有什么我能帮您的吗？没想到搜查一课还有空亲自到资料科来？不是我啰嗦，你们搜一就是会指使人，破几件杀人案很了不起一样……”  
南说到一半就停住了，镜片后的金鱼眼惊讶地瞪大了，他愣愣地盯着横山，好像后者是个可怕的幽灵。  
“山、山内？”  
“哈？”横山被他搞得烦了，下意识地皱起眉，凶巴巴地回了一句。他本就长了一副凌厉的眉眼，加上凶狠的表情，竟吓得南往后退了一大步。  
“诶，怎么，山内君回来了？”一直盯着笔记本屏幕的井泽也终于抬起了头，多年的办案经验让他只花了一秒便接受并理解了眼前不可思议的场景。  
“井泽桑，山内难不成还有个双胞胎兄弟？”南伸出一根手指，颤巍巍地指向横山。  
“这我倒没听说。”井泽竟也一本正经地回答。  
“我对你们的内部笑话没兴趣，”横山不耐烦地说，“能不能快点把逮捕报告给我？”  
“你看！井泽桑！就连这副全世界都欠他钱的口气都一模一样！”南激动地说，就差没上蹿下跳了。  
“真抱歉，横山君，其实你跟我们的某个同事长得很像，南君太过惊讶才这么失礼的，你可千万别放在心上啊。”井泽上前一步，作势要拍横山的肩，被后者巧妙地躲过了。前公安饶有兴趣地勾起嘴角，要知道可不是每个人都能有如此迅速的反应和灵巧的身手。  
“井泽警部补，久仰大名。”横山皮笑肉不笑地说，“如果现在不方便，我可以改天再来。”  
“不不不，哪里的话，怎么能让横山君白跑一趟。”井泽笑得更假，惹得一边的南夸张地搓了搓手臂，似乎想抚平不存在的鸡皮疙瘩。  
横山在心里叹了口气，没人告诉他井泽竟是这么个难缠的家伙，如果Hina在，一定会巧如舌簧地顶回去吧，他想。  
“搜查一课上周破获的强奸杀人案，犯人有前科，上次被逮捕的时间是十年前，我想找当时的逮捕记录。”无法在假笑的较量中赢过井泽，横山索性换上了公事公办的语气。  
“横山君原来是异常犯罪搜查班的吗？厚田桑那儿的？”井泽兴奋地摸着下巴，本就炯炯有神的眼睛更显得精光四射了，“哎呀！我拜读过你们的破案记录！短短一年多时间就能解决那么多连环杀人案，真了不起。”  
“过奖了。”横山向来不会对付过于热情的人，在井泽的步步紧逼下只得尴尬地摸了摸后颈，不甚热心地回了一句。  
“这次的强奸杀人案也很是棘手吧？我听说了，犯人还想对未成年出手，要不是你们及时赶到，后果真不堪设想。”  
横山心中一动，就算井泽曾是公安的警部补，现在也只是个小小的资料科科长，为何会对搜查一课的案子那么了解？  
与笔记本电脑相连的屏幕上突然跳出了一个通话窗口，井泽和南手腕上的耳骨电话也震动起来，打断了井泽的滔滔不绝。  
“井泽桑，是山内。”南瞥了眼电脑屏幕，随后犹豫地望向井泽，不知该不该接这个电话。  
井泽也吃了一惊，今天还不到周五，不是山内去酒吧上班的日子，今晚监视古贺的是小田切，按理说，山内不该在这时候联系他们才是。犹豫之间，耳骨电话的震动不但没停，反而愈演愈烈，颇有不接通就誓不罢休的意思。如果不是事态紧急，山内断不会如此恼人，看来这通电话不接不行了。  
“……喂，山内君？”井泽转过身去背对着横山，用食指抵住额角，低声开口道。  
“横、横山君！您要找逮捕记录是吧？都在这儿呢，来来来咱们一起好好找一找……”南不由分说地将横山推向远离井泽的角落，装作看不见横山凶狠的瞪视。  
“出事了。”山内低沉的声音响了起来，向来平静的声线不易察觉地颤抖着，似乎在压抑着什么。  
“怎么回事？难道古贺已经下手了？”井泽问，山内不同寻常的口气让他也不禁紧张起来。  
“酒吧老板八木死了。”山内几乎是从牙缝里蹦出了这几个字，“发现尸体的是酒吧勤务，已经报了警，搜一大概很快就会到了。”  
“小田切君，古贺那边的情况怎么样？”井泽立刻接通了今晚负责监视古贺的小田切，线路一通，警车的鸣笛声便传了过来。  
“嗯？没什么不同啊。他下班回家后就没有出过门，现在房里还亮着灯呢，针孔摄像头传回的画面也没有异常。”小田切回答，正如她所说，安装在古贺公寓的摄像头传回的画面显示着古贺正躺在沙发上小酌，客厅储物柜上多了一个裹着皮革的长条状物体，应该是今天刚签收的武士刀。  
“啧，难道不是古贺干的？”井泽忍不住啧了啧嘴，难道未犯出了错？古贺并不是危险人物？  
“井泽桑，到底怎么回事？从刚才开始已经有五辆警车经过了，看它们鸣笛的样子，好像发生了什么大事。”  
“古贺常去的酒吧发生了杀人事件。”井泽话音刚落，又一个电话声响了起来，他花了几秒才反应过来这并不是他们的电话。  
“喂？是我。杀人？在哪儿？”横山的语气立刻染上了严肃的神色，“啧，我马上过去。”  
“横山君，逮捕记录……？”  
“下次我再来拿。”横山粗鲁地打断了南的询问，现在可不是在意逮捕记录的时候。刚才藤堂在电话中告诉他，位于红灯区的脱衣舞酒吧发生了杀人案，酒吧老板被发现陈尸于自家酒吧的洗手间内，由于死状很不寻常，因此厚田的异常犯罪调查班被紧急调去现场，厚田和仓岛已经在赶往案发现场的路上了。如果光是紧急出动令，横山倒不至于如此紧张，但刚才发生杀人案的地点，分明是村上最近一直在调查的、有违反风俗法嫌疑的脱衣舞酒吧，而今天正是村上当班的日子（这就是为什么横山不急着下班的原因）。虽然没有任何迹象表明村上有什么危险，但意外十分爱操心的横山却无法放下心来。  
“哎呀，走得真快，不愧是搜一，行动力很强嘛。”南酸溜溜地自言自语道，一转身，却看见井泽正表情严肃地撑着额角，“井泽桑？怎么了？”  
“小田切君，你继续监视古贺，千万别跟丢了；山内君，虽然不知道你为什么会去酒吧，但这次搜一出动的是异常犯罪调查班，保险起见，你还是尽快离开现场吧；田村桑，我现在去跟你会合。现在我们无法确定酒吧老板的死是不是与古贺有关，但未犯将古贺列为危险人物不会是空穴来风，现在乱了阵脚可就前功尽弃了。”井泽边说边飞快向门外跑去，平时不着调的他此刻却显示出了惊人的领导力，这或许就是东堂让他领导未然犯罪调查的原因吧。  
“恐怕我走不了了。”山内叹了口气，“不过留下可能会收集到更多情报，我会尽量低调行事。”  
山内话音刚落，耳骨电话中便传来了嘈杂的脚步声，仔细听，还能听到几声大喊，看来搜查一课已经到达了现场。  
“我会保持线路畅通。”山内嘟囔了一句，随着一阵细小的电流声，他的声音彻底消失了。毫无疑问，他已经放下了抵着太阳穴的手。  
“真伤脑筋啊。”井泽感叹道，猛地踩下了油门，银灰色的轿车沿着警局门前的大路飞驰而去。


	4. Chapter 4

4

“Yoko，你在生气？”村上压低了声音，试探性地看向身边的横山，后者正斜靠在墙上，右手手指无意识地互相摩擦着，村上能从这个简单的动作看出对方的焦躁。  
“没有。”横山回答，他好像突然对自己的袖口产生了极大的兴趣，漆黑如墨的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着袖口那块暗色的污渍，就是不抬起头来看村上。  
这不就是在生气嘛，村上无奈地笑笑，聪明地保持了沉默。这里是酒吧逃生梯，警方的搜查员们都聚集在酒吧前厅，这里便成了人迹罕至之处。横山所在的异常犯罪调查班已经勘查过了陈尸现场，剩下的都是法医和鉴证科的工作了。横山看上去很是风尘仆仆，湿漉漉的黑发被捋到一边，露出光洁的额头，眉心深深的褶皱暗示了他此刻的心情，村上不确定横山的怒火有多少是针对自己的。  
“没想到会惹上这样的麻烦，真抱歉。”尽管八木忍被杀与他没有任何关系，但村上还是决定无论如何先道歉。  
“又不是你的错。”横山嗤笑一声，终于将视线从自己的袖口上移开，瞥了眼村上，眉头立刻又皱得紧了一些。  
村上扯下自己的假发，然后是用来固定刘海的发带，被汗水浸湿的棕发粘成一缕一缕的，村上伸手拨了拨它们，但僵硬的发丝非但没松开，反而翘成了可笑的弧度。  
横山面无表情地看着村上与自己的头发过不去，村上的发质就像他的性格一样固执，经后者毫无章法的一阵乱揉，更是乱得像个鸟窝。  
“别揉了。”横山边说边捏住村上的手腕，顺势向自己的方向一拉，村上被突如其来的力量带得踉跄了一下，横山趁机揽住后者的肩，空闲的手则肆无忌惮地覆上了那头乱糟糟的棕发。  
村上乖乖地站在那儿，任由横山梳理自己的头发。黑发青年的手心湿湿的，好几次都扯得村上头皮发麻，但村上不敢躲，只能暗暗咬牙，Yoko那家伙，分明是存心想整他。  
“Yoko，别生气了，谁知道我竟然这么倒霉，好好工作都会遇上杀人案。”村上可怜兮兮地说，同时无辜地眨了眨眼。  
“我没有生气。”横山手上的动作一滞，过了好一会儿才轻声咕哝了一句。  
“我们是什么交情，你生气我还能看不出来？”村上讨好地往横山的方向蹭了蹭，裸露在外的肩膀与横山的西服外套碰到了一起。  
什么交情？睡同一张床的交情，横山本想回嘴，但在村上亲吻了自己的侧颈后便彻底忘了这事。  
“这家酒吧已经在扫黄组的黑名单上很久了。”村上开口道，见横山没有回答，便继续说了下去，“你知道的嘛，脱衣舞本就在打风俗法的擦边球，但没有实际证据没法申请查封令，只好潜入调查……”  
“查封令所需的证据你早就有了吧。”横山打断了村上，他的语气那么笃定，村上不确定是否该感谢横山对自己搜查能力的肯定。  
“这……我没法否认。”村上深知狡辩也没用，索性大方承认，“调查过程中，我发现八木的资金来源很可疑，也许会牵扯出更大的黑幕，所以没有贸然行动。”  
横山重重叹了口气，紧皱着的眉头舒展开了，与其说他原谅了村上，不如说他在后者的固执面前放弃了挣扎。村上还与他靠在一起，两人都出了一身汗，汗水被体温捂热了，黏在一起的皮肤不怎么舒服，但谁也没有怨言。横山偏过头，正好对上了村上向上看的眼睛，巧克力色的瞳孔反射着幽暗的光线，显得波光粼粼。横山发现自己无法对这双眼睛生气，为了掩饰尴尬，他只好低下头去亲吻村上的眼皮。  
“你啊，就不能好好当个沙发侦探吗？”横山喃喃道。  
“唔？”村上似乎没反应过来，下意识发出的哼声令横山想起打呼噜的千酱。  
“动动你的脑筋就好，别总是冲在最前面。”  
“Yoko是在夸我聪明？”村上低低地笑了，声带的震动通过横山贴在他眼皮上的嘴唇传了过来。  
横山几乎又要忍不住叹气，但村上的手指及时攀上了他的后颈，温暖的指尖轻轻摩挲着略长的发尾，即使横山有再大的怒火也发不出了。  
“搜查一课对这次的事件怎么看？”村上沉默了一会儿才开口，没有收回把玩着横山发尾的手指。  
“当然是谋杀，还不是一般人能做到的谋杀。”横山主动抬起头，拉着村上闪进走廊的阴影，有力的手臂像铁一样环住后者，摊开的手掌毫不客气地覆上了村上仅穿着一层薄纱的侧腰。  
村上回想起发现八木尸体的场景，不禁打了个寒颤。  
洗手间位于酒吧大厅一侧，与通往后门的走廊相连，虽然酒吧本身不大，但洗手间却意外地十分宽敞，装修精致而整洁，总是弥漫着一股甜腻的香气，像是烤焦的奶油。之所以这么做，大概是为了照顾那些无法抑制自己欲望的客人们。今天与往常的周五一样，村上换完衣服，便斜靠在吧台与山内搭话。后者还是一身毫无特点的黑衣黑裤，衬得本就没有血色的皮肤更白了。离开店还有一段时间，所有人都懒懒散散的，直到一声可怕的尖叫打破了室内的宁静。  
身为现役警员的村上很快察觉到从走廊深处传来的尖叫声并不寻常，但山内的反应比他更快，黑衣青年猛地跳出吧台，头也不回地往叫声的来源跑去。村上立刻追了上去，当他赶到洗手间时，只见一个穿着流苏短裙的舞女晕倒在走廊上，裸露的双腿上沾有不少可疑的红色液体，有那么一瞬间，村上以为那是具尸体，但对方微微起伏的胸口打消了他的疑虑。村上凑近了想看清洗手间内的情况，却被一个高大的身躯挡住了。  
“别看了，村上君。”山内说，试图用身体挡住村上的视线。  
村上才不吃他那套，空气中弥漫着的血腥味告诉他自己将要面对的恐怕不是什么美好的光景，但村上可不是需要保护的女孩。  
“让开。”村上说，见山内没动，便不由分说地推开了后者。  
乳白色的瓷砖上铺满了触目惊心的红，粘稠的液体渗进了瓷砖间的缝隙，像有生命一般缓缓蠕动着。村上咽了咽口水，目光顺着血液的方向看去，所有的红都是从尽头的隔间内流出来的。隔间门虚掩着，能听见细微的水声，像有人忘了关水龙头。  
“村上君。”山内的声音从身后传来，不知为何，本已打算退回来的村上却升起了一种不服输的情感，他强迫自己往前走去，隔间门已经近在咫尺了。  
隔间内的血液比外面要多得多，不仅是地面，铺有马赛克瓷砖的墙上也有大片的红，血液在重力影响下慢慢向下流，在墙上留下一道道不规则的竖线，像是泪痕。一个围着白色毛皮围巾的人影坐在马桶上，村上认出那条价值不菲的皮草围巾属于八木。人影的上半身倒向一边，两条腿向前伸直，一只脚上套着镶钻高跟鞋，另一只脚则赤裸着，脚背弯曲成奇特的角度，脚趾完全分开，惨白的皮肤肿了起来，如蜡像一般反射着头顶的灯光。村上心中不祥的预感愈演愈烈，如果不是尸僵，谁能长时间保持如此僵硬的姿势？  
村上不是搜查一课的精英，但他自认为见过的犯罪现场并不少，各种死状的尸体对他而言也不陌生，因此他很快便断定面前的倒霉蛋已经彻底死透了。血腥味太重，村上不敢大口呼吸，只得捂住口鼻，小心翼翼地吸气，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，生怕一开口就会尝到血液的铁锈味。如果面前的人影是八木，那现在与村上对视的眼睛又属于谁呢？那双瞪大了的眼睛布满血丝，瞳孔散开了，眼白也浑浊不堪，像蒙了尘的玻璃珠，镶嵌在一张惨白的脸上，斑驳的粉底无法掩盖脸颊的青黑。  
村上眨了眨眼，慢动作一般地抬起头，他这才发现，那具斜靠在墙上的尸体缺少了头颅。  
“Hina？”横山的声音将村上从可怕的回忆中拉了出来，脑海中滴答的水声消失了，取而代之的是横山低柔的嗓音，村上几乎能感受到对方声带的震动。  
村上张了张嘴，但一张嘴牙齿就忍不住打颤，只好又闭起来，对横山虚弱地笑笑。他发现自己出了一身冷汗，离得那么近，横山毫无疑问能发现自己的紧张，看来无论见过多少犯罪现场，村上始终还是无法习惯那副触目惊心的景象，更何况这次的被害人死于斩首。  
“以你对八木的了解，她平时有树敌吗？”横山边用手在村上的背上画圈边问，公事公办的口吻让村上松了口气。  
“酒吧老板间有些生意上的冲突，但不至于惹来杀身之祸。”村上回答，往横山的方向靠了靠。  
“那种死法，不会是一时冲动而为。”  
“这次石上老师有得忙了。”村上故作轻松地说，希望自己话中的颤抖没有那么明显。  
横山嗯了一声，正打算说些什么，但他突然在前方的阴影里发现了什么，覆在村上后背的手猛地一推，下意识地将后者挡在身后。  
山内徹没想到自己会被发现。搜查一课入场后，他作为尸体的第二发现人，本该接受盘问，但如此一来便会暴露未犯搜查的真相，因此他只好尽量低调地混在聚集在大厅的舞女和侍者之中，希望能避开搜查一课的盘问。酒吧内的员工不少，异常犯罪调查班却只有几个人，山内没费什么力便将例行询问糊弄了过去。现在搜一已经撤得差不多了，只剩下几个被派来协助的制服警，山内认为这是个脱身的好时机，没想到会在后门口与村上他们撞个正着。  
“……山内君？”村上从横山肩膀后探出半个脑袋，很快便发现了阴影中的山内。  
“村上君。”为什么连村上都能一眼就认出自己？山内简直要怀疑自己的潜伏能力了。  
横山绷紧的肩膀放松了，但仍旧没从村上身前挪开。  
“山内君怎么在这儿？”村上见其他两人都默不作声，只好自己开口。  
“问询结束了，我正打算回去呢。”山内撒了个谎，横山手臂上的袖章告诉他对方是搜查一课的成员，为了不暴露自己的身份，还是不要主动提起案情得好。  
“这样啊，辛苦了。”村上说，“出了这么大的事，短时间内是做不了生意了，山内君很伤脑筋吧？”  
山内暗暗咬紧了后压槽，村上明知自己是为了监视古贺才到店里上班的，酒吧一旦歇业，山内的监视工作也泡了汤，村上故意这么说，恐怕是在嘲笑自己。又或者，他是故意说给那个搜查一课警员听的。  
“你是这儿的员工？”横山插了进来，细长的黑眼睛眯了起来，上下打量着半隐在阴影中的山内。一身黑衣的青年有着不同寻常的惨白肤色，衬衫的肩膀处被撑得很开，裸露在外的手背上布满青筋，一看便是经过了频繁锻炼。横山的视线逐渐往上，来到与自己有九分相似的黑眼睛上。两人无言地对视了几秒，最后还是山内先移开了视线。  
“我是这儿的酒保，敝姓山内。”山内回答，手腕上的耳骨电话震动了一下，电话那头的家伙们大概以为他会说出自己的真名，所以在提醒他吧，但山内可没那么傻。  
“山内君也是尸体发现人之一。”村上加了一句，“他可比我冷静多了，现场的细节应该也记得比我清楚。”  
现在山内确定村上是在给自己下套了，后者圆润的下垂眼恶作剧般地眯了起来，颤抖着的嘴角明显在憋笑。  
“我是搜查一课厚田班的横山。”横山自我介绍道，伸手与山内握了握。两人的手掌同样又湿又凉，握手的力气也很大，当事人还不觉得有何不妥，反倒是旁观的村上忍不住笑出了声。  
“Hina……”横山无奈地嘟囔道，扭过头瞥了村上一眼。  
“哈哈哈，真抱歉，但你们长得太像了，简直是一个模子里刻出来的。我还以为你们是小说里那种平行世界的悖论呢，就是绝对不能碰面的设定，刚才山内君出现的时候可吓了我一大跳。”村上滔滔不绝地说，他的话匣子一旦打开就收不住，这毛病老是改不了。没来得及卸妆、还穿着吊带裙，但却脱了假发的村上看上去可笑得像马戏团的小丑，但打扮如此可笑的他反而在嘲笑别人，这事儿恐怕也只有村上干得出。  
山内心下纳罕，这个搜一的家伙为什么会知道村上的花名呢？  
“咳咳，今后如果有必要，警方会联系你的。”横山抬起手，轻轻拍了拍村上的脑袋，顺手将后者头顶一缕乱翘的碎发压平。他的力道很轻，与村上拍丸山脑门那种吐槽式的力道不同，横山的动作更像在安抚一条兴奋的小狗。前一秒还在喋喋不休的村上立刻安静了下来。  
山内的手环仍在震个不停，看来井泽那儿的情况也不容耽搁。今天古贺没有来酒吧，难道他是杀害八木的凶手？不，不对，小田切应该寸步不离地跟着古贺才对，尽管山内对她风风火火的性格不敢苟同，但小田切的侦查能力是无可挑剔的，古贺应该没有可趁之机才对。但如果凶手不是古贺，会有那么巧合的事吗？  
“山内君？”村上的声音将山内从沉思中拉了出来，向来谨慎的前特搜调查员竟在这种情况下自顾自思考起来，实在不像他。  
“啊，好的，当然了。”山内咳嗽了一声，捂住耳骨电话，“抱歉，我得先走了。”  
山内低下头，大步向后门走去，与村上擦肩而过时，甚至没有抬头看后者一眼。

==============================================================

“死亡时间是昨天下午3点到5点之间，虽然死者被斩了首，但死因应该是窒息。”石上妙子说，指了指一张解剖照片，“从出血量和肺泡颜色能看出来。”  
照片上是一具被开膛破肚的无头尸体，石上染着粉色甲油的指尖正点在被切断的喉骨上，其中一边的肋骨已经被卸下了，一团肿胀成深紫色的内脏露了出来，按石上的说法，这是死者曾经被称为肺部的器官。  
“直接说就行了，用不着这么图文并茂吧。”厚田皱了皱鼻子，立刻移开了视线。  
“抱歉，习惯了。”石上漫不经心地说，将解剖照片翻了个面，“现在没问题了吧？”  
“八木是先被掐死才遭斩首的？”横山插了一句，成功吸引了其他两人的注意。事实上，他也受不了鲜血淋漓的解剖画面，只不过出于奇妙的自尊心，才没有表现出来。  
“没错。由于颈骨被斩断，破坏了掐痕，所以没法判断杀人凶器。至于斩首是为了隐藏凶器，还是另有原因，就说不好了。”石上回答，她对横山总是和颜悦色，与面对厚田时随意的态度大相径庭。  
“砍下人的脑袋可不是件轻松事，如果不是有什么非砍不可的理由，就算凶手再丧心病狂，也不至于到这种地步吧。”厚田摸着下巴上的胡茬说，“又是个棘手的案子啊。”  
“会不会与黑道有关？”横山说，“那家酒吧位于两股地下势力的交界处，开业至今却相安无事，本就不寻常。而且，死者的资金支出和收入很不匹配，值得一查。”  
“村上君告诉你的？”  
横山耸耸肩，没有回答，但厚田明白这就是默认的意思。  
“怎么还扯上了村上君？”石上饶有兴趣地问，精致的眉毛高高挑起，视线在厚田和横山间转了几圈，她嘴角的抽搐太过明显，怎么看都像在憋笑。  
“那家店正好也在扫黄组的黑名单上。”横山简单地回答，猛地合上了手中的法医报告，“以目前掌握的情报来看，死者的金融状况是唯一能跟下去的线索了，除了酒吧的账本，八木的个人账户也不能放过。”  
“也只有这样了。”厚田点点头，多年的办案经验告诉他，八木的死并非事件的结局。

“井泽桑，该不会这次真的是未犯系统出错了？”小田切懊恼地抓了抓头发，梳理整齐的短发立刻乱翘成一团，像被狂风肆虐过的鸟窝。  
井泽没有回答，而是紧盯着笔记本电脑屏幕不放，下沉的嘴角和炯炯有神的眼睛暗示着他正在全神贯注地思考着什么。  
“井泽桑！你倒是说句话嘛。”南不甘寂寞地开口道，“我觉得小田切君说得很有道理。”  
“不用你来附和！”小田切不客气地瞪了南一眼，细长的丹凤眼微微一眯，表情中自带一股狠劲，吓得南差点从椅子上跌落下来。  
“哎呀，别吵架嘛，井泽桑不正在思考吗？”田村息事宁人地说，将众人的注意力再次集中到井泽身上。  
“八木被杀的那天，古贺的行踪没有任何可疑吗？”山内转向小田切，后者仍在折磨自己的头发，听到这个问题才放下手来。  
“古贺下午有个例会，我没有参加，但我亲眼见到他进了会议室，将近4点才出来，然后就提前下班了。”小田切回忆道，她虽看上去有些冒失，但却不乏女性特有的细心与第六感，总能注意到极易忽略的细节，而她如此言之凿凿，可见古贺当时的行动并没有不妥之处，难道真的是未然系统出了错？  
“我发现尸体的时候大概是6点不到，店内准备开门的时候。”山内沉吟道，“在搜一封锁现场之前，我查看了尸僵情况，距死亡时间不会超过3小时。”  
“很不错嘛，山内君。”南插了一句，“法医报告上的预计死亡时间是3点到5点。”  
山内挑了挑眉，新鲜出炉的法医报告不会这么快进入资料科，南也没有内部权限，除非……  
“别这么看我，我只是想证明，就算没有伟大的山内警官，我们还是能拿到情报的。”南耸了耸肩，好像黑了法医数据库的另有其人一样。  
“八木被斩首，而古贺的武士刀正好签收。”井泽自言自语地呢喃道，“但古贺又有完美的不在场证明……”  
“所以我说，会不会是未然一开始就搞错了？”小田切不耐烦地说。  
“小田切君，我对未然系统很有信心。”井泽斩钉截铁地回答，与平时略显轻浮的态度不同，两道浓眉纠在了一起，但炯炯有神的眼睛却闪着光，“而现在，在八木死亡之后，古贺作为潜在杀人犯的警告并未解除。我认为唯一可能的解释是，古贺的犯罪对象本就不是八木，八木的死可能从一开始就与他无关。”  
山内抿了抿唇，多年的经验告诉他，巧合并不能解释八木奇异的死状和古贺频繁出入脱衣舞酒吧的行为。  
“会不会盯上八木的人不止古贺一个？古贺还没来得及下手，八木便死于非命了？”田村试探性地开口道。  
“那为什么未然没有锁定杀害八木的真正凶手？”山内摇摇头，说实话，尽管他已经接受了未然系统对阻止凶案有一定作用，但这不代表他会完全相信所谓的超级电脑。  
“也许凶手是冲动下手？”  
“不，斩首明显是有预谋的。”山内说。  
“喂，法医报告上说八木的死因是窒息，斩首是死后所为。”南不甘寂寞地说，与其说他认为这是条有价值的情报，不如说他想杀杀山内的威风。  
“窒息？”小田切不可思议地重复了一遍，“凶手为什么要在杀人后再特地砍下她的脑袋？”  
“人的脑袋可没这么好砍。”田村同意道，“据说人的颈骨比一抱粗的木材还硬。”  
“田、田村桑。”小田切犹犹豫豫地说，“难道你……？”  
“啊啊，真对不起，这都是我在纪录片上看到的。”田村有些羞怯地笑了起来，一副人畜无害的样子，很难将他与刚才煞有介事地讨论斩首的人联系起来。  
“无论如何，未然系统对古贺的警告并没消失，我们必须继续跟踪他。”井泽开口道，“小田切君，你还是继续潜伏在古贺的公司，注意他行为上有什么变化；田村桑，关于古贺投资的那家信托公司，我已经拜托东堂先生在经济犯罪科的朋友调查了；南君，检查一下古贺公寓内的摄像头，把八木遇害前后两天的记录调取出来。”  
井泽的语速不快，语调平稳而具说服力，被点名的几位成员很快毫不犹豫地点了点头。  
“井泽桑，那我呢？”没听见自己的名字，山内皱起了眉。倒不是说他想要井泽给自己布置任务，开什么玩笑，他才不认可那家伙是自己的上司呢，尽管后者严肃的表情确实很有领导风范。不，山内只是不想被排除在调查之外。  
“无论古贺与八木被害一案有没有关系，我们都需要跟进案件的调查进度。反正山内君已经跟搜一的同事打过照面了，这个任务就交给你了。”井泽说完，嘴角微微翘了起来，他又恢复了平时嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
山内痛苦地捂住了眼睛。


End file.
